Red Riding A Wolf
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: Parody of the Red Riding Hood - SD-style! YAOI


Once upon a time, in the village of Kanagawa, there was a boy named Rukawa Kaede. He was a beautiful fellow, with blue fox eyes and soft, although unruly, black raven hair. People that knew him since he was a child called him Red because when he was still a babe, his sister would don him with a pair of satin red hood with cape before taking him out on walks, and she still did so until he entered highschool.

One day he decided that it was time for him to ditch that particular headwear and he said so to his sister who was about to ask him to run an errand for her that day.

"I'm not wearing the hood," said Red aka Rukawa to Ayako.

"B-But why?" asked his surprised sister.

"I've grown out of it," Rukawa said with a shrug, "Beside, I saw this black coat with a hood in a store yesterday and it'll suit me just fine."

"But you look so cute with the red hood," exclaimed Ayako with a pout.

"No. No more," the boy said with finality.

Seeing the resolved look on her brother's face, Ayako sighed. "Alright. But use it just one last time for me now. I want you to go over to grandpa Anzai's house and give him this basket of tea and cakes. He wasn't feeling well yesterday so I want you to check up on him to see how he's faring."  
>Rukawa accepted the basket with a nod before he submitted being donned the red hood again for one last time.<p>

So the red-hooded boy went off to his grandfather's house and to go there he had to cross a dense forest which was rumoured to be inhabited by a ferocious wolf. He has never seen this so-called animal his whole life and he wouldn't have cared if he ever met one. All he cared about was getting back home as soon as possible to catch a nap before going over to the park to play basketball. Or maybe he could pester his grandfather to teach him some playing techniques while he was there...

Suddenly, the bushes to his left shook in disturbance before a fury creature came tumbling out of the greenery to glare at him suspiciously. The thing then stood up and it was then that Rukawa realised that it was actually a tall boy of his age with big fury pointy ears nestled within a shock of unruly red hair and from behind the boy was a luscious red furry tail twitching fiercely as if warning the dark-haired boy of the owner's mood.  
>The wolf-boy was dressed in a brown tight tanktop and grey baggy pants that hung low at the boy's waist and around his neck was a choker with a figure of a silver wolf dangling from it. Rukawa stared at the sexy being in front of him and for the first time the brunette felt an odd but pleasant stirring of something urgent in his pants.<p>

"Who are you?" demanded the sexy vision impetuously.

"Rukawa Kaede," Rukawa replied, licking his lips discreetly.

The redheaded boy huffed. "Funny name for a girl."

Rukawa blinked. "A... girl?"

"But I'm gonna let you go anyway. I don't beat up girls who cross my path. Especially pretty ones," the wolf-boy continued with a becoming flush.

"I'm pretty?" Rukawa asked, arching an eyebrow. He has never been called pretty before. At least not to his face.

"Yeah," the redhead answered in embarassment, "You're as pretty as Haruko-san and she's my dream girl. You're freakishly tall though."

"Akagi Haruko?" Rukawa said remembering the name of the girl whose brother he plays basketball with on weekends and on every other days.

"You know her?" the redheaded boy demanded, his brown eyes shining with hope.

"Of course," Rukawa said, thinking quickly, "Do you know where she lives?"

"No," the wolf-boy replied somberly, his furry ears drooping, "I met her once but her brother Gori chased me away before I could ask."

"Oh," the brunette nodded in understanding. He knew very well that Gori could be rather intimidating if the big boy wanted to.  
>"I'll tell you what, since you allowed me to cross your path, I'll tell you where she lives. In fact she might be waiting for you right now."<p>

Instantly, the wolf-boy's bushy tail wagged in delight. "Really? Is she really expecting me? Do you think it's like a destiny thing?"

Rukawa rolled his eyes, but relied, "Yes. Destiny. Anyway, go west 500 km from here, then turn right when you come to a big boulder and then turn another right when you come to a stream. You'll find her house if you walk on."

"Oooh!" the redhead squealed in excitement, "I'll go there now!"

As Rukawa watched the wolf-boy scamper away, his eyes gleamed in anticipation. Quickly, he made an abrupt turn and took the _shorter_ route to the place where he has instructed the wolf to go to - _his_ home. If he remembered correctly, Ayako would be out of the house doing her daily errands in town. That'll give him enough time to wait for the wolf-boy and take advantage of the delicious-looking creature before his sister arrives back home. With that thought firmly in place, his strides lengthened and became quicker.

Meanwhile, the wolf-boy was making his way following the direction the redhooded 'girl' has given to him to 'Haruko's' house at a run that by the time he reached his destination he was huffing and puffing with exhaustion. After he managed to calm himself down and gathered his breath back, he ran shaky fingers through his red hair before he lifting his hand to knock on the door, hoping that Haruko's gorilla brother was not at home.

However, as the wolf-boy's knuckles touched the wooden door, it swung easily open. His brown eyes widened in surprise. Cautiously, he called out, "H-Hello? Anybody there?"

There was no answer before there came a sound of movement from inside. The wolf-boy braved himself to take a peek through the door and it took him a while to adjust his eyes. The house was dimly lit and he could see a sillhoute of a person standing in the middle of the stairs, beckoning him inside.

"Haruko?" the wolf-boy queried, hesitantly.

The form nodded before going up the flight of stairs and the wolf-boy had no other choice but to follow.  
>"W-Wait!"<p>

He reached the landing of the stairs in a matter of seconds and he had to orientate himself to his new surroundings, more darker than the area downstairs.

Before his eyes managed to adjust themselves in the partial darkness, a hand suddenly gripped the wolf-boy on the arm, pulling him through one of the doors on that floor. The impact of being pushed roughly against the door knocked the breath out of him momentarily before the soft floral scent of a female's room drugged his senses but the blue eyes glittering in the dark staring hungrily at him snapped him out of his daze. The person's head was covered by a hood and cape, not enabling the wolf-boy to see what the person looked like except that he/she was tall.

"You're not Haruko!" the redhead snarled.

"Yes, I am," the person whispered.

The wolf-boy scowled. "Ch! D'you think I'm stupid? Why are you so tall then, huh?"

"The better to look at you eye-to-eye, wolf-kun," the tall person replied.

"Hmph! Ok. Then why are you so strong then?" the wolf-boy persisted.

"The better to hold you tight wolf-kun."

The wolf-boy felt his cheeks heat in the dark but he plowed on, "Why are you talking so quietly?"

The person stepped up to the wolf and whispered in one furry ear, "The better to hear your heart beat fast, wolf-kun."

The wolf gulped, his heart indeed beating fast from the warm breath brushing against his skin, when suddenly something else registered into his confused brain. Something hard and insistent.

The redhead yelped and threw himself flush against the door, hands clenched against his chest in a virginal manner.  
>"What the HELL?" he yelled in panic,"How come you got that on you?"<p>

The voice that answered him was decidedly male and it replied huskily, "The better to fuck you, wolf-kun."

And before the wolf-boy could react, he was flung onto the bed and was screwed silly until he couldn't remember who Akagi Haruko was.

* * *

><p>"Kaede? What are you doing in my room?"<p>

The two boys snapped awake at the high-pitched scream and both stared at the curly-haired girl who was looking at them in shock.

With his red hood and cape still donned but sitting askewed on him, Rukawa scratched his head in a sleepy and bored manner before answering, "Just got laid."

The wolf-boy's face turned into a vivid shade of red.

"Why my room?"

"Easier to trick him to bed," the raven-haired boy replied.

The wolf-boy burrowed himself under the covers, until only the tips of his ears could be seen.

"But he's a wild animal!" exclaimed Ayako.

"Mmmmm..." Rukawa said purred, "Indeed."

An embarrassed groan was heard from under the covers before Rukawa pulled the wolf-boy back up on the pillows to nestle against his shoulder.

Ayako turned green in the face. "Ugh..."

"I'm keeping him," Rukawa told her.

"What?"

"I'll feed him, bathe him and play basketball with him," the brunette said.

Ayako stared at the resoluteness in front of her before she gave him a wry look. "And I suppose you're going to tell me where he's going to sleep."

Rukawa tugged the wolf-boy closer and said dryly, "Need you ask?"

"I guess not," the girl sighed, "But I'm asking - no, ordering you to get out of my room, mister, and bring your... _pet_ along with you!"

And then she went out and slammed the door shut but not before she yelled at them through the door, "And change the sheets before you go! Gross!"

xx

Therefore, it was known throughout the village that the wolf-boy whose name was Sakuragi Hanamichi became Rukawa Kaede's pet. The raven-haired boy did feed the wolf-boy, bathe him (thorougly) and played basketball with him like a good master does and in those hot and horny nights (and occasionally days) he made love to his pet as passionately as that first day the redhead entered his life.

Rukawa finally managed to get rid of the satin red hood and cape and bought the black coat and hood that he had been eyeing on to replace it. He admittedly looked cooler and was glad that Sakuragi liked it as well, and so, they lived happily ever after.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><em>flashback (June 2003, when first posted)<em>

_Noor: (trembling with gratified emotion) At last! After so long! I made a one-shot again!_

_Mitui: Not a very original story._

_Miyagi: I'm not surprised it wasn't._

_Noor: (hangs head down in disappointment) Awwww..._

_Sakuragi: The Tensai is the fox's pet?_

_Rukawa: (flicks the coat back to slip his hands in his jeans' pocket)_

_Noor: Cooool..._

_Sakuragi: (drools) (Pounces on Rukawa)_

_Noor, Mitsui, Miyagi: ..._

_Ayako: (Sighs) There they go again. At least they're not doing it in my room again._

_Anzai: Oh-ho! Ho! They are young. By the way, where are my basket of cakes and tea?_


End file.
